


FOOD FOR THOUGHT

by rogeraptor



Series: Elibarra High School AU [4]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: M/M, elibarra shenanigans, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogeraptor/pseuds/rogeraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's lunch time! Let's see what's up with our precious characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FOOD FOR THOUGHT

"Okay everyone, its lunch time. You may now eat. Please refrain from getting off the bus. Thank you," Mang Jose, the tour guide, announced over the mic.  
  
"I brought the 'inihaw na bangus'," a certain rich young individual announced to his group of friends. The sprightly young Ibarra was excited to eat.  
  
"I brought the rice," another young man with quite a deadpan expression said.  
  
"Salome and I brought the utensils as promised," beautiful Maria Clara spoke, holding up the said objects.  
  
"Elias, why don't you give everyone portions of the rice? I'll also set apart everyone's share of the fish," Crisostomo suggested as the ladies handed out the utensils.  
  
Nodding his agreement to the suggestion, everyone got their share and said grace. After doing so, the young Ibarra got a spoonful of the food and faced Elias.  
  
"Say 'Ahhh Elias'," he commanded.  
  
"Ahhh Elias," just to tease, Elias mimicked.  
  
Crisostomo puffed his cheeks in annoyance. Admittedly, Elias thought that the gesture was rather cute. The expression made the usually mysterious man to lightly smile.  
  
"You're just teasing. That isn't nice," the annoyed teen muttered.  
  
"You don't need to feed me. I can take care of myself. I'm not that hungry anyway," elias passively mentioned.  
  
"See! All the more reason for me to worry for you. It isn't healthy to neglect eating you know. Last time I did, I got a headache," Crisostomo lectured.  
  
"Well unlike you, Señor, I'm used to such conditions. Now don't worry and you start eating before the food gets cold," Elias said, ruffling the hair of the young man.  
  
"I'm not a kid. You didn't have to do that. Now my hair's all messed up," grumbled Crisostomo as he ate a spoonful of the hearty meal.  
  
Again, Elias felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Everything Crisostomo did was endearing. He could use the whole day just watching him struggle with opening his water bottle, which he opened for the young illustrado; or concentrate on trying not to make a mess on his seat on the bus. Elias just kept a content silence as he ate and watched his friends talk and laugh over trivial matters.  
  
Suddenly, Crisostomo reached out to Elias' face. Getting alarmed, Elias froze in his seat. He could feel the slight brush of the youth's smooth fingers on the corner of his mouth. Crisostomo withdrew his hand and showed what they could see was a small grain of rice. Not knowing what he was thinking, Elias turned a beet red and looked to the side in an attempt to cover his face. Noticing that his friend was red, Crisostomo got worried.  
  
'What's wrong with him? Does he have a fever? Is he not feeling well? I should check and give him some of my paracetamol just in case...' These thoughts ran through Crisostomo's head as he tugged on Elias's arm, causing the latter to turn to him. Oblivious to what's causing his friend to blush, Crisostomo drew their foreheads together in an attempt to check Elias' temperature. Blushing even more, Elias pushed the lad gently away at an arms length, trying to calm himself.  
  
"You don't seem to have a fever. Do you need some fresh air?" Crisostomo asked concernedly.  
  
"Yes, some fresh air should do," Elias mumbled.  
  
"I can go with you," Crisostomo offered.  
  
"No! No need. I'll be right back," Elias protested, still trying to get rid of the blush.   
  
As he stood up and made his way out, he tripped a bit and landed on the lap of the young Ibarra. Scampering off to get out, he didn't notice the puzzled look of the young man.  
  
"Sheesh! What's happening in this trip?!" He muttered as he got off the bus.

* * *

 

"What happened to Elias?" Crisostomo asked the ladies who were giggling in front of him.  
  
"Oh, nothing you should be concerned of," Maria Clara and Salome simultaneously said in a teasing tone.


End file.
